Sasori Nembak Sakura
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: Bagaimana cara anggota Akatsuki membantu Sasori yang ingin menembak sang pujaan hati? Apalagi keisengan yang dibuat Akatsuki kali ini? / Sebuah arsip kuno yang terkubur selama berjuta-juta tahun. Warning inside! Mind to RnR?


**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto/from ©1999/AkatsukiXSakura/SasoSakuXItaSuiXItaTobi/  
**_**WARNING**_**: misstypo, AU, OOC, random, **_**garing**_**, sederhana, kata non baku, etc. Read this!**

**Hanya manusia biasa yang ingin mengeluarkan imajinasinya lewat situs ini. Look at this sentence **_**unleash your imagination**_**.  
Inspired by SmentSalahGaul twitter account.**

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

**.**

**.**

"_Konnichiwa_ Sakura-_san_,"

"_Konnichiwa_."

"Hai Sakura-_chan_,"

"Halo."

"Haruno-_san_, hari ini kau sangat cantik,"

"_Arigatou_ Usui-_san_."

"Sakura-_chan_! Kau cantik sekali di majalah ini!" Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menoleh ke arah suara di belakangnya. Seorang _kouhai_ yang manis menyodorkan selembar _cover_ majalah di tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum ramah sembari mengucapkan '_arigatou_' dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Diikuti oleh teriakan dari siswa-siswi yang menyukainya.

Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis belia berumur 16 tahun, pintar, cantik, dan dia adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Itulah jawabannya jika kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis itu tak lepas dari perhatian dan teriakan dari khalayak umum.

"Sakura-_chan_! Sakura-_chan_!"

Termasuk teman-teman di sekolahnya.

Sakura mengumbar senyum sopannya di setiap langkahnya menuju ke dalam kelasnya. Tak ada yang tak menyapa gadis itu. Bahkan para _sensei _pun ikut memberikan senyum menyapa untuk sang artis sekolah ini.

"Sakura-_chan_! Sakura-_chan_! Sakura-

_Set_

"Ah!"

Pekik tertahan keluar dari bibirnya saat merasakan sebuah tarikan kencang dari seseorang yang tak dia ketahui wujudnya.

"H-hey! Kau- apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku cepat!" berontak Sakura namun tidak digubris sama sekali. Seseorang yang diketahui berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini menarik Sakura ke suatu tempat yang sepi. Bukan tidak mungkin lagi kalau kali ini bulu kuduk Sakura sudah berdiri. Panik. Takut lelaki ini berbuat yang 'iya-iya' terhadapnya. Sakura semakin membulatkan matanya saat tahu lelaki ini membawanya ke dalam toilet pria.

'APA? TOILET PRIA?'

"BAKA! LEPASKAN AKU!"

_Set._

_Tap._

_Blam._

Sakura meringkuk gemetaran saat lelaki ini memasukkan dirinya paksa ke dalam salah satu toilet pria. Keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya karena saat ini jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, otomatis toilet pria sedang kosong.

"Ku mohon keluarkan aku dari sini _senpai_, _kouhai, _atau siapapun kau,"

Tubuhnya semakin gemetar saat tangan besar dan dingin itu menyentuh kedua bahunya.

"HUAA JANGAN PERKAOS AKU!"

_TAK_

"Hey! Ini aku, Akasuna Sasori!" Sakura menghentikan jeritannya seketika saat sang pelaku memperkenalkan namanya pada dirinya. Nama yang tentunya sangat tidak asing di telinganya.

"A-Akasuna Sa-Sasori?" gumamnya pelan. "Sa-Sasori-_kun_?" tanyanya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Iya."

_DUAGH_

"Keterlaluan! Kau-" Sakura menunjuk lelaki yang sedang terbujur kaku di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. "-_kouhai_ tidak sopan! Ku laporkan kau pada pihak berwajib dengan tuduhan berusaha _memperkaos_ model cantik di toilet pria!"

Sasori menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menatap gadis –yang menurutnya gila- itu dengan kesal. "_Kouhai_? Kau bahkan lebih muda dua tahun dariku!" cicitnya kesal sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang mulai membengkak membentuk benjolan tersebut.

"Hoh?" Sakura menurunkan tangannya. "_Gomen_. Salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu _unyu _itu," ucapnya tanpa merasa bersalah sudah memberikan bogem mentah kepada sang Akasuna tunggal.

Sasori berdiri sambil merapikan seragamnya yang mulai berantakan di mana-mana. "Dan, yang benar itu memperkosa bukan _memperkaos_. Gadis gila!" ujarnya kesal. "Lagi pula, tak ada yang mau memperkosa gadis 'rata' seperti dirimu."

_TUING._

Empat garis siku-siku muncul di kening kiri Sakura. "Kalau saja aku tidak mengenalmu, sudah kucabuti bulu kakimu yang lebat itu!" geramnya tertahan. Namun sepertinya Sasori tak mendengarnya mengingat jarak mereka tak kurang dari dua meter. Sekarang lelaki berwajah _babyface_ itu tengah menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"_Srrekk srrekk. Sasori, hey kau mendengarku?_"

Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara maskulin dari alat pendengar jarak jauh yang menempel di telinganya. "Hn."

"_Bagaimana? Berhasil 'kan?_"

"Aku baru ingin memulainya Sui. Sudah jangan mengganggu," ucapnya dengan nada yang terbilang sangat pelan.

"_Woy_!" Sasori sedikit tersentak dan kembali menormalkan sikapnya saat mendengar panggilan Sakura. "Hah?"

"Kau ada apa menarikku ke sini? Kalau tidak ada yang penting aku mau ke kelas." Sakura baru saja akan melangkah kalau tangannya tidak digenggam lembut oleh lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Tunggu!"

Sakura memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"A-aku..."

"-?"

"A-aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Ya sudah bicara saja."

"A-aku..."

Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil –_nervous_-. Beginilah kalau sudah di hadapan Sakura, gagapnya pasti kambuh –walaupun tidak separah Hinata-. Sedikit bocoran, hari ini lelaki berambut ikal ini rencananya ingin _menembak _Sakura. Namun dia bingung ingin_ menembak_ yang seperti apa karena selain tidak berpengalaman menembak wanita, Sasori juga agak sedikit malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"_Sasori? Kenapa diam? Cepat katakan!" _suara Suigetsu memecahkan keheningan di telinga Sasori.

"_Ano_, dimulai dari mana ya?" ucap Sasori sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pertanyaan yang bagus. Pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk Suigetsu dan Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya sebal. "Mulai dari mana saja. Yang penting cepat!"

"_Jadi kau lupa dengan yang sudah kau pelajari semalam? Haah keterlaluan. Baiklah aku akan memberitahunya lagi sekarang."_ Terdengar suara _kresek kresek_ dari tempat Suigetsu berada. Sasori merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Ya, sekali lagi itu hanya perasaan Sasori. Semoga acara _penembakkan_ ini berjalan dengan sukses.

Semoga saja.

"Aku menunggu, Sasori-_kun_."

Suara nyaring yang terkesan lembut itu kembali mengingatkan Sasori bahwa dirinya sekarang tidak sendirian. Namun masih bersama gadis bermata hijau yang berhasil menarik hatinya ini.

"Iya sebenarnya.."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin membicarakannya setelah-"

"_Sasori-chan~ aku akan mengajarimu sekali lagi. Ingat baik-baik ya."_ Suara Suigetsu yang terdengar di telinganya menginterupsi kalimat Sasori membuat Sasori terdiam cukup lama. Dan Sakura, dengan penuh kesabarannya harus menunggu teman kecilnya ini untuk bicara kembali.

"_Pertama kau pegang tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Tatap matanya dalam-dalam. Dan berikan senyuman andalanmu yang menurutmu mampu membius hati Sakura."_

Sasori, dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya akhirnya menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang bebas dan mengelusnya lembut. Mata yang sewarna dengan _hazelnut _itu memandang mata _emerald_ di depannya dengan lembut. Senyuman tipis namun imut terukir di wajah bayinya, tak lupa dengan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main. Namun tak bisa diungkiri kalau Sakura menikmati perlakuan lembut lelaki tersebut.

"_Setelah itu, kau ikuti pelajaran ini. Hey Tobi,Itachi! Cepat kesini!"_

"_Srrkk srrkk,"_

"_Ehem, Tobi-chan~."_

"_Iya Itachi-kun?"_

"_Bapak kamu tukang jualan lampu ya?"_

Jeda menghentikan percakapan itu selama beberapa detik.

"_Emm, kok kamu tahu? Wah kamu suka nguntit bapak Tobi ya? Jangan-jangan kamu suka lagi sama bapak Tobi? Itachi-kuunn! Jahat!"_

Sasori pun hanya bisa meringis saat mendengar suara jitakan keras di alat pendengarannya.

'Pasti sakit. Kasian Tobi," batinnya.

"_Tobi! Bodoh! Harusnya kau bilang 'kok tahu?' gitu saja!"_

"_O-oh go-gomen Itachi-kun, Sui-chan, Tobi tidak tahu. Baiklah ayo kita ulang."_

"_..."_

"_Tobi-chan~"_

"_Iya Itachi-kun?"_

"_Bapak kamu pemulung ya?"_

"_Kok tahu?"_

"_Sama dong hehehe."_

_DUAGH_

"Aww," ringis Sasori pelan saat mendengar suara bogeman dari _headset_nya.

"Ke-kenapa Sasori-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Sasori. Sasori hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum manis.

'HUAAA SASORI-_KUN_! KAU IMUT SEKALI~!' teriak inner Sakura.

"_Bisakah kalian serius?! Itachi!"_

"_Hehe habis suasananya garing sih. Aku tidak betah."_

"_Ulang lagi dan SERIUS! Ini semua demi adik kita tercinta Akasuna Sasori."_

"_Baik Komandan!"_

"_Kekekeke~"_

"_Heh kau kenapa Tobi?"_

"_Tidak. Tobi hanya membayangkan seperti apa bapak Itachi-kun jika jadi pemulung hohoho."_

_GRAUKK_

"_Bicara lagi ku hajar kau!"_

"_I-iya Sui-chan."_

"_..."_

"_Tobi-chan~"_

"_Iya Itachi-kun."_

"_Ada yang baru nih~"_

"_HAH JARUK?"_

"_Belum beybi huhuhu~~."_

"_Hehehe−_

_DUAGH BUGH TUING NGEENG JLEB_

Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar suara aneh datang bertubi-tubi. Sakura masih setia menunggu Sasori sampai Sasori mau bicara. Sebenarnya kakinya sudah pegal karena sudah satu jam dia berdiri di sini.

"_SERIUS WOY SERIUS! BACOK NIH!"_

"_I-iya iya Sui maaf maaf. Tobi-chan, ayo kita mulai. Serius ya."_

"_Eung!"_

"_..."_

"_Tobi-chan~"_

"_Iya Itachi-kun?"_

"_Bapak kamu tukang gorengan ya~?"_

"_Kok tahu?"_

"_Mukelo berminyak! Hahahahaha−_

_KREEKK_

"_Su-Sui, ke-kenapa matamu memerah? Ba-baiklah aku akan- whoaaa ja-jangan lakukan itu!"_

"_Su-Sui, kenapa kau mengelus pipi Itachi-kun seperti itu?"_

"_Itachi-CHAN, kalau sekali lagi kau tidak benar, aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur nyenyak malam ini~."_

"_I-iya Su-sui. T-T-Tobi-chan, ayo ki-kita mulai la-lagi."_

"_Iya!"_

Di lain tempat, Sasori sibuk menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Kepalanya menoleh sebentar, menyembunyikan warna merah di kedua belah pipi tembemnya.

'Aku baru tahu Itachi akan jinak jika bersama Suigetsu,' telaknya dalam hati.

Sasori tidak menyadari kalau kelakuan anehnya itu malah membuat Sakura mesem-mesem tak karuan.

'Sasori-_kun_, wajahmu memerah karena menatapku. Sasori-_kun_, kenapa aku jadi berharap kau _menembakku_?" batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"_Err –ehem- Tobi-chan~."_

"_Iya Itachi-kun~."_

"_Bapak kamu−_

"_Kok tahu sih~?"_

"_BELOM WOY BELOM! HAH SUDAHLAH AKU LELAH! AKU__**.**__MAU__**.**__PULANG!"_

Sasori membulatkan matanya dan secara reflek menghempaskan kedua tangan lembut Sakura dengan kasar. Perbuatannya sontak membuat Sakura terkejut. "Sa-Sasori-_kun_?"

"Oh tidak Itachi! Hey kau tidak serius _'kan_? Itachi, Suigetsu, Tobi, jawab aku!" serunya sambil mengeratkan _headset _di telinganya.

"_A-ano, Sasori-chan kau sudah bisa 'kan? Sudah ya Tobi mau menyusul Itachi-kun dan Sui-chan."_

_Pip._

"Eh? Hey kenapa dimatikan? Tobi! Tobi! _Arrrggghh_!" Sasori dengan kesal melepas kabel yang menyambung di telinganya dengan kasar dan membantingnya kasar di lantai kamar mandi.

'Sial! Bagaimana ini? Menyatakan cinta pada Sakura pun aku belum!' gerutunya dalam hati. Rambut ikal yang tidak bersalah pun ikut menjadi korban jenggutan tangan Sasori.

"Sa-Sasori-_kun_?" Sasori sedikit melunak ketika dirinya merasakan sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh bahunya pelan. Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati Sakura dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan. "K-kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang tidak beres dengan telingamu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatirnya.

Lelaki berwajah imut itu tersenyum lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian kembali menggenggam jemari mulus milik gadis itu.

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak tadi. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. Bola mata hijau itu menatap lurus ke arah bola mata coklat yang sedang menatap matanya dengan dalam. Jujur, hatinya senang. Namun, mengapa bibirnya seakan kelu untuk menjawab permintaan teman baiknya ini.

"..."

Sasori terdiam. Cukup lama menunggu jawaban Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan tempo yang tidak menentu. Dirinya takut. Takut menerima kenyataan jika perasaan cinta yang selama ini dipendamnya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan disaat yang sama Sasori tahu. Ia harus menyiapkan rencana lagi supaya Sakura mau menerima cintanya.

"Sakura?"

"Y-ya Sasori-_kun_?"

"Bapak kamu atlit balet ya?"

"Eh? K-kok tahu sih?"

"Iya, soalnya-

_Greb._

Sasori terdorong sedikit saat dengan tiba-tiba Sakura memegang tangannya. Sesaat perasaan Sasori berkata bahwa Sakura akan mengatakan bahwa dia-

"Kumohon jangan beritahu semuanya tentang ini. Aku tidak mau media massa tahu ternyata ayahku seorang atlit balet! Kumohon Sasori-_kun_!"

–menerima cintanya.

'–_soalnya kalau bapak kamu berputar di lantai, kalau kamu berputar di hatiku,' _lanjut Sasori dari dalam hati.

"Ja-jadi?"

"Ma-maaf selama ini aku tidak bilang. Ini semua kulakukan karena-

"CUKUP _ESMERALDA_! BUBAR WOY BUBAR! CAPEK GUE!"

"_FERNANDO_! JANGAN PER-

Terlambat. Sasori pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri kaku di sana.

"Sasori-_kun_, a-aku..

"...menerimamu..."

Oh Sakura.

"...tapi mengapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Oh Sakura yang malang.

.

.

**OWARI**

**A/N: **Errr ha-halo semuanya *salam kikuk* Ba-bagaimana de-dengan fic ini? *garuk kepala* Bagaimana perasaan anda setelah membaca ini? Ketawa dong ._. /digiles/ Garing. Iya saya tau ini garing T_T. Ide ini juga muncul sehabis saya baca timeline akun twitter di atas *nunjuk atas*. Pas baca, saya ketawa sampe ngesot-ngesot dikasur. Tapi kok pas nyampe sini jadi krik banget ya? Oke maafkan kegaringan saya. Fic humor kedua, setelah yang pertama err- gagal. Tapi jujur, saya nggak bisa jauh dari kata non baku ketika menulis fic bergenre humor. Itu saya ya. _

Akhir kata, maafkan jika fic ini nyampah Naruto Fanfiction Archive. But remember, unleash your imagination.

"Reviewlah, maka amal baik anda akan berguna di akhirat nanti." –Tsubaki, 15 tahun, pernah dimadu Jiraya tiga tahun yang lalu−

_** Dibuat saat saya masih 15 tahun ._.v Sebuah archive kuno(?) di folder saya yang tidak pernah sempat untuk dipublish. Terima kasih sudah membaca :3 Review please :D**_


End file.
